Minutes like Hours
by Ducky10
Summary: Sydney comes to Vaughn in a life-threatening situation. Will he be able to save her?


Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or any of its characters. Simply borrowing… This is my first Alias fanfic…please review! I'll take both positive and negative feedback! Her face is slowly turning blue and she begins to sway dangerously as her eyes flutter closed and her struggle to breathe becomes more and more intense. She came to me hyperventilating and panicked…I thought she was over reacting to something but it is becoming more and more apparent that that is not true. "Come on, breathe Sydney!" I yell at her as I shake her shoulders in a futile attempt to shake her out of whatever has gotten into her. But as I begin to pull my hands off her shoulder she started to fall, and the only thing that stopped me from catching her was the horrific realization that I couldn't hear her strained breaths anymore. "Sydney, Sydney! Come on, stop this, you're turning blue!" I gently take her crumpled form and turn it so she's on her back. As my first aid training slowly begins filter into my head, I rub my fist against her sternum in an attempt to elicit any sort of response. "Sydney, can you hear me?" I know my fist should be hurting her quite a bit, but her face betrays no pain and panic begins to set in. With shaking hands I tilt her head back and eagerly listen and feel for any sort of breathing, staring at her chest willing it to rise and fall. My fingers felt for a pulse that I somehow managed to find, weak and slow but beating softly against my hand. "HELP! Someone, call 911…something's wrong with Sydney! Jack! Weiss! Come on!" Weiss came bustling into the room, phone in hand already dialing and with his frantic voice rattling off information in the background I pinched my fingers over her nose and pressed my lips to her blue, cold mouth breathing in two breaths. Lifting my mouth I turn my head once again to feel and listen for breathing. Finding none, I press my hand against her forehead and lift her chin, starting again. "Breathe, Sydney" I beg in my head as I once again force air into her lungs. Breathe…one two three four five, I wait, hoping she starts to breathe on her own. At five I once again breathe into her mouth. Checking again for a pulse I become frantic when I feel nothing. Moving my ear to her heart, hoping to hear or feel any sort of rhythm I feel tears running down my face, and Weiss shakes my shoulders telling me to get a grip. I tear open her blouse terrified at the blue tinge her body has taken on. Placing my shaking hands on the base of her sternum I begin compressions as Weiss runs out searching for the paramedics. One and two and three and four and five and six…come on Sydney I plead as her body jerks beneath my hands. I pray I'm not cracking ribs as memories of CPR class float through my head…victims die more often than not even with CPR administered right away…god Sydney, respond to me! Twelve, and thirteen and fourteen, and fifteen…I move towards her head, tilting it back once again as I slowly breathe two breaths into her lungs. Back to compressions…where are the paramedics! Five and six and seven" frustration sets in and terrified at her purple face I breathe for her before I'm supposed to. It's becoming apparent that my panic is making me perform an imprecise excuse at CPR and as that thought fills my mind I'm pulled away from her as the paramedics rush in to do their work. "Miss, do you hear me? Not breathing, no pulse. Begin CPR" And I watch as they work…hyperventilating myself as my heart constricts every time I see that ugly blue bag compressed breathing for her, or her body convulse as compressions are administered. One of the paramedics comes up to talk to me as I hear another calling for a defibulator. "What happened? Do you know what caused her to stop breathing? What was she eating? Does she have any allergies?" I think back to what I know and it occurs to me I have no idea. I tell him that she appeared panicked and was having trouble breathing when she walked in to talk to me, but other than that I can't figure out what caused this. I watch the paramedics place the pads on her side and above her chest and move away as the machine prepares to shock her and can't get myself to look away as the sickening shock sounds and her limp form jerks from the ground. I wish I could be there to soften its arrival back on the ground as her head rolls lifelessly to the side. "We got nothing, raise the voltage!" Compressions begin again…I can hear the counting, and again the sickening sound of her small body being filled with electricity. Yet again the paramedics continue their compressions and I can feel their desperation as she remains in cardiac arrest. "Raise the voltage, lets try this one more time" and as I raise my eyes I swear it's all moving in slow motion. Each sickening compression, each squeeze of the bag and finally the rise of her body with the electric shock. "Ok, I feel a pulse…lets try and tube her now that we have her mildly stable" and this time Weiss pulls me away as they shove a plastic tube down her throat, lift her onto a gurney and jog her to the awaiting ambulance. By the time the doors close and the lights turn on, Weiss has me buckled in his car and racing right behind. Once at the hospital we see the doors open to the ambulance with a mix of chaos and professionalism. Weiss curses as we see the paramedics administering compressions yet again as they jog her into the nearest hospital room. I don't notice the tears rolling down my face until Weiss shoves a tissue into my shaking hand. One of the paramedics come up and explain that she was doing well until they got into the parking lot and she flat-lined as they lifted her out of the ambulance. A nurse comes up and hands me a clipboard for me to attempt to fill out as the paramedic leaves and we're directed to uncomfortable plastic chairs. I'm happy for the distraction and even Weiss is impressed at how much information I know about Sydney. As I finish the chart Jack came barging through the doors, "What the hell happened to Sydney!" and as he marches towards me it all becomes to much as I stand to confront this man whom I really can't stand the world begins to spin around me in a blur of colors and I eagerly await the blessed darkness which I know is soon to follow. Did you like it? Should I continue? REVIEW… 


End file.
